I Broke Her
by SkinnySerendipity
Summary: When Jace gets cornered by Sebastian one winters night in New York, he demands one thing in return for Clary's and the Lightwood's promised safety. Its the hardest most unthinkable thing he could ask for, and Jace does doesn't know if he's capable. Will she ever forgive him - and if she doesn't will it be worth it? Rate & Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Jace strode arrogantly down the sidewalk, his blonde mop of hair glinting in the moonlight, stopping only to kick an old drink can from him path. He didn't even have to think about where he was going, his brain on autopilot, which wasn't surprising considering the hundreds of times he had done this journey since the battle at the seventh sacred site. Sebastian was many things, but not an idiot, he knew he would thousands of miles away scheming whatever terrible and destructive thing he was gong to throw at us next, rather than lurking in the shadows of the New York alleyways waiting to ambush a young girl on her way back from training. Even so, Jace still couldn't shake the feeling that Clary was in danger - if anything was ever to happen to her, she was so fragile, he didn't think he'd be able to - no. He shook his head, he was simply being paranoid.

And so it was that night, like the night before, and every night for the last 3 months that Jace made his way quickly through the streets of Manhattan, back to the institute after dropping his girlfriend - wow it felt good to say that finally, it was something he never thought he would be able to, and the word tasted sweet on his tongue - off back at Luke and Jocelyn's.

Jace pursed his lips. If it was up to him - and Clary too - she would simply stay at the institute, like every trainee shadowhunter before her. It irritated Jace, that whenever he did get to spend one on one time with Clary nowadays, he was always having to decide in what way would be suitable for him to 'attack' her. But no. Jocelyn would hear nothing of the sort.

"NO. NO SLEEPOVERS ANYWHERE WITHIN A BLOCK's RADIUS OF YOUR BOYFRIEND. UNDERSTAND?"

And he didn't see her changing her mind anytime soon either, he thought, smiling wryly. He tried desperately not to think of how unfair this was. She let Simon sleep in the same bed as her precious little daughter! His fists clenched instinctively, a flicker of rage in his chest, at the thought of that bloodsucker's name. He never quite had gotten over his jealous tendencies towards the mundane, even now when he seemed to be with Izzy, and the current situation wasn't exactly helping the matter.

He knew it was because Jocelyn didn't trust him, and at first he had been sympathetic.

Husband turns first child into a demon. Tries to do the same to the second. Psychotic husband kills parents. Forced to flee country, and entire life and go into hiding. 15 years later said husbands returns, kidnaps you, puts you in a coma, intending to use your adolescent daughter in a pawn for his quest to take over the world. First child follows in his foot steps, almost succeeding in world dominion, kidnaps Clary, attempts to turn her into a demon and harbors passionate incestial feeling towards her.

And he is the adoptive son and brother of these two... monstrosities. Of course she didn't trust him. He sighed, frustrated. He had tried to prove himself, to show that Clary literally is his world, but clearly she hadn't 'bought it'.

Just then he caught a flicker of movement in the shadows, out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped up, his stance switching to one of aggression and caution. He prepared himself for a fight.

Nothing. He waited, training his ears onto the environment around him, listening for any signs of disturbance. Still nothing, just the accelerated humping of his heart against his rib cage, and his breathing, which caught on the inside of his throat. He waited for a few minutes longer, before exhaling deeply.

He snorted quietly at himself and his ridiculous paranoia, before relaxing. He looked down, not surprised to see his skin radiating a soft gold light. His hands looked almost transparent, his milky white bones shinning clearly through the thin golden gossamer that was his flesh. For the rest of the walk home his finger tips tingled, as they so often did nowadays.

He was just about to round the corner onto the last stretch of concrete, where the institute would surely rise majestically into view, when he saw it again. The flicker as someone darted across the road. Getting caught, just briefly in the glare of the streetlamp. There was no mistaking _that_ flash of brilliant white hair.

* * *

He sat there, unmoving like a statue, even the slight rise and fall of his chest undetectable, just staring. Staring at the object in his hands.

The blue glittery object hang limp and lifeless in his outstretched palms. It did little justice to its owner, he thought emptily. Running the soft fabric through his finger tips, he closed his eyes, the darkness behind his lids the only place now where he could see his face.

But, as it hadn't over the past few weeks, no face surfaced beneath the blackness. At first he'd wanted so desperately to forget, forget him. And now that he wanted only to remember, to cherish, did it seem that, ironically, cruelly, his mind intended to forget.

This thought however did not bring the panic, like an iron fist around him throat, and the sharp pain it first had. This time he felt only empty. Hazy, like everything outside his protective bubble was surreal, meaningless. He felt detached, detached from all the heartache, the crippling pain and even the tears that were apparently coursing down his face, unrelenting, and dripping onto the midnight blue cotton, that was now resting in his lap.

Instinctively he brought his knees up to his chin, and rolled over, the mattress cushioning his fall, so he lay on his side in a ball amidst the sheets.

And there he lay nuzzled into the scarf, perhaps for hours he thought, days. Or maybe just a few minutes. Who knew. And a tiny selfish part of him wondered if this was what it was all about. Ma...He said he planned to live for eternity, and Alec now realised perhaps heartbreak was the eternity.

* * *

His feet hit the pavement with rhythmical soft thuds, as he sprinted, as only Jace - and Sebastian - could after his darling brother. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and he watched the figure in front of him dart from street to street, twisting down dark alley ways, Jace following easily in his wake.

A small part of his brain knew it was a trap, Sebastian only got caught if he wanted to, and an even smaller part was telling him to 'TURN AROUND', for surely nothing good could come of this. This tiny voice however was crushed by Jace's thirst for revenge, a revenge that as Jace enveloped the ground between him and his 'brother - in - law' - that thought painting a shadow of a smile across his chiseled face - he vowed to get.

As he gained ground Jace wondered if it was all the anger and the hatred, for the way in which he had ripped his family apart, the shadowhunter world apart, _Max_, fuelling his legs, pushing him to go faster. It was too late however that he realised it was because Sebastian had slowed down, practically reaching a halt in the middle of a deserted alleyway, probably across the other side of town. Jace looked past the triumphant figure of his brother, unsurprised to see a brick wall, signalling a dead end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't my darling brother," smiled Sebastian sweetly, "Fancy seeing you here,"

"I know, small world eh?," Jace replied without missing a single beat, "Clearly you can't stay away from all _this_," He gestured to himself with an arrogant flourish of his arm.

He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance in Sebastian's eyes, his eyebrows dipping just ever so slightly in the middle. Then it vanished, just as quickly as it appeared. Good, Jace thought pettily, serves him right for dragging me out here in the middle of the goddamn night and keeping me from my beauty sleeping - not that I need it, of course. Selfish bastard, he thought, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly.

Noticing this Sebastian cocked one eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he took a step towards Jace, his arm reaching forward. Quick as a flash, in a blur of shiny leather, Jace darted under Sebastian's outstretched arm, and took his stance behind him, holding the point of his knife to Sebastian's back. "Tut, tut," Jace said, mimicking disappointment, a huge smirk painted across his face, "Would have thought you'd put up more of a fight than that," he jeered.

Clang. The knife clattered to the floor with a resounding crash, skidding across the pavement, landing next to a dumpster full of old news papers. Jace's hand still stood outstretched, but this time his fist closed around thin air. He looked up slowly, his eyes flashing with rage, glaring at his adoptive brother, wishing he stare would to him to ash where he stood.

"Sometimes I wonder if we even shared the same father, the Valentine I knew never would have produced such a sorry excuse for a warrior."

"Wait, are we talking about the same Valentine who made you into such a blood thirsty arsehole? Sometimes I wonder if thats all you are, hiding behind the face of a lesser demon" Jace sneered. It was a cheap shot, not one of the more witty comments Jace normally prided himself in making, but it did the trick.

Sebastian let out a growl from the back of his throat, backhanding Jace across the face. Instead of retaliating Jace turned back to face Sebastian. "Are you quite done attempting to insult me and ready to get down to the point - and you better hope you have one - because_ I _have a loving family back home waiting for me and a hot date with my bed. Or are you planning on running off crying to mommy Lilith first?

Sebastian took a deep breath, unclenching and clenching his fists for a few seconds, before opening his mouth to reply, showing his sharp teeth which jutted out sinisterly.

"Now that you mention it, I do have a point - or rather a plan - and its lucky for you that I need you alive."

Jace clambered slowly to his feet. We this ought to be good, the thought. Not that it really mattered what his brother had to say, he wasn't going to do anything that might help the cold-blooded leech.

Taking the silence as a sign of encouragement, Sebastian continued in a very matter of fact tone. "I need you to break Clary's heart."

* * *

Simon sat, slouched against the shiny skin of the leather booth. He tapped his hands impatiently on the table, his fangs jutting painfully out over his lower lip and pinching the skin beneath.

"Here you go" Kaelie announced, in a sing-song voice, clearly oblivious to the adolescents frustration, "Will that be all?"

Simon could barely manage a nod, which Kaelie seemed not to notice, so she stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, waiting. Not really caring what she thought, he let out a low, irritated growl, and clenched his outstretched hand, which was laying on the table into a fist. Startled the waitress flinched, before turning on her heels and bustling off angrily to the kitchens, a scowl etched across her slight face.

Simon might have felt guilty if his thoughts were not interrupted by the hollow groan of his empty stomach. He didn't need to be told twice, grabbing the paper cup with such determination, some of the dark red liquid sloshed onto the mahogany table. He downed the pint of blood like might once have drunk water. Except after maybe after a race. Through the desert. He glanced greedily at the pool of scarlet on the table, internally battling with himself, because no, it would not be okay to lap it up. He was a vampire, not he reminded himself, some pesky house cat. Besides, if he wanted another one all he had to do was ask. He glanced over at Kaelie, trying to get her attention. Funny, she seemed to be actively avoiding his gaze. He tried a few more times, before thinking better of it. One look at her face and he realized perhaps asking for another wasn't really in his best interest.

Even without the vampire hearing - one of his new lifestyle's many 'perks' - Simon would have knew, without looking up, that Isabelle had just entered the coffee shop. There was a shift in the room as everyone turned their heads to stare - no gawp - at the new arrival. She looked gorgeous. As always. Her purple stilettos accenting her luscious legs. Simon tried hard not to puff out his chest and keep the pride off his face, as the girl who put any other within a 20 mile radius to shame made her way over to his table.

She slipped into the seat beside him, leaning across the table quickly to peck him on the lips. Studiously ignoring the envious glares of all the other men in Taki's, Simon turned his attention to Izzy. His _girlfriend. _

_"_I can't stay long, just popped by to see if you want to come to Pandemonium tonight with me, Clary and Jace."

Simon tired not to notice the pain that, despite the wall she'd been building up, leaked across Izzy's face. So Alec wasn't coming, not that Simon was really surprised, Alec hadn't left his room in over 3 months.

"Anyway it's going to be great fun. Nothing helps clear the air like a good party," Izzy grinned wickedly, a smile flashing across her face.

Clear the air. The air needed a great deal more than 'clearing'. It had been 3 months, and still no sign of Sebastian. Nothing. The Lightwoods and himself were getting frantic, knowing that when it came to Sebastian, no news did not good news. The longer it took to find him, the more chaos he would cause when they finally did. Simon hardly dared think of what his next psychotic move might be.

"Simon?" He shook his head quickly, realizing he must have zoned out, "Sorry what?"

"I said, so are you coming or not?" Right Pandemonium. "Um yeah sure," he sighed, trying to hide his grimace.

Apparently not hard enough, as Izzy scowled. "You could at least pretend to be a little more enthusiastic."

* * *

Izzy waled quickly back to the institute, hugging her leather jacket closer to her chest, in order to shield her from the bitter winter wind. She was glad when she finally reached the safety of the doorstep which provided her with just enough shelter to stop her hands trembling uncontrollably. She could only just about able to pull out her key from her pocket and turn it in the lock, so numb with cold were her fingers. That was the problem with looking his damn good she thought. You had to make sacrifices for fashion.

The warm blast of toasty air that greeted her as she crossed the threshold was much welcome, thawing her out where she stood. Not wasting anytime, after all Clary's day to night transformation was an almighty one, she hurried up to her room to get out all her necessary 'torture weapons' for Clary.

* * *

Clary did a spin in the mirror. Just as she underestimated Isabelle's ability to make her look somewhere close to actually being pretty, she also underestimated the length of her dresses. Clary literally didn't think her dresses could get any short, without become belts, yet every time they managed it. She hugged herself, ready to go downstairs and meet the boys. She often questioned her motivation to going out clubbing with the Lightwoods - and Simon of course. She was pretty sure it wasn't because she actually liked the nights out, but because she enjoyed seeing Jace's draw drop every time she walked down the stairs. Even if it was often more a hobble than a walk, in another pair of Isabelle's ridiculously high - high heels.

As if reading her mind, Izzy entered the room with a pair of black strappy heels, which she threw in Clary's general direction, which of course, she dropped. Clary groaned, to which Izzy repeated her, rather rude motto; "I Just don't do less that 7 inches"

Tonight she made it down the stairs without so much as a wobble, and when she got to the bottom she looked up, beaming with pride, to see if Jace had noticed. No customary jaw-drop, nothing. Instead his golden iris' stared through her, glazed and distant, as if there was anywhere else he'd rather be.

Much to Clary's amazement she had to bite back tears of rejection. She told herself not to be so stupid. He had much bigger fish to fry right now, like the heavenly fire shit. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

As she got into the elevator with the others, she slipped her hands into his. He gripped her hands back. Hard. Clary winced. "Jace?"

"Jace, are you alright?"

"Jace?"

His head snapped round, throwing his golden hair into his eyes, which had a surprisingly defensive look about them all of a sudden.

"What? Oh right yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said flashing me one of those brilliant smiles I normally love so much. But this one felt empty, hollow, even strained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys. Just want to say thank you so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming :* Just a little heads up, I'm probably going to be a very irregular updater. I'm at a boarding school, where I can't get internet and have lessons six days a week. However I promise to update wherever possible. So sometimes you might get nothing for like 5 days, and then get two in 24 hours. So sorry about that! This is my first fanfic, so please feel free to give me any advice or suggestions. And don't worry, I know there hasn't been much in the way of solid story telling so far, but it picks up pretty quickly soon, so keep reading.**

**Daughterofposeidon122 - Thank you so much for your review, like i said i'm open to all advice/criticism. This was something I was concerned about, and indeed I contemplated doing it as of the second chapter. The only thing that stopped me was that by putting in the point of view, when the story is in the third person, will surely also make it confusing. I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**

The hunt at Pandemonium passed in a blur of liquor and sweaty body all dancing in unison against one another. Several times I had to shake my head free of the consuming thoughts Sebastian had plagued it with, in order to focus. **ShadowLesson#1 Never loss focus in the hunt. Unless, of course, you want to end up running naked through the streets of Prague, running from an angry ravener demon, with nothing but a red umbrella for protection. **Even so, the kill went smoothly, and it wasn't long before Jace threw himself into bed, his recollection of getting there in the first place a little more than hazy.

Jace tossed and turned all night, slipping in and out of consciousness. Tangling himself amide the sheets, as each disturbing nightmare bleed into the next.

They had gone to visit Max's grave. All of them. The Lightwoods, Simon, Magnus, Luke and Jocelyn, himself and Clary. Private tears were shed over the silent words they shared with the remains of their baby brother; A weather worn head stone.

_- In our arms for such a short time, yet forever in our hearts. Heaven must have needed an angel - _

_AVE ATQUE VALE._

Izzy's scream shook the very ground, slicing through the air like a knife through flesh. Sharply. She continued to scream as her body contorted in terror. Her hands clutched at her face, her nails clawing at her skin. As the others raced towards her, I stood there frozen, unable to move, only watch on in terror.

Tears had begun to pour relentlessly down her face, her bottom lip trembling violently. I watched horrified, as the trembles spread rapidly to her entire body, which now shook uncontrollably. Even with the other's assistance her legs could no longer support her weight, but before falling she stretched out her arm, pointing accusingly at me. I blinked, and I could move again. But it was too late as my sister fell to the ground in a heap, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head.

The others, following her gestures stared at me in horror, mouths wide open. Transfixed. No. Wait. Not at me. Behind me.

Slowly, as if the air had turned to jelly, I turned.

And there from Max's grave, a pale bony hand burst from the dirt and reached towards my leg.

Quick as a flash I darted out the way. But the hand found Izzy's lifeless form instead. Slowly it began to pull her towards the now gaping grave. With a cry Simon leapt forward, hanging onto Izzy for dear life. Laboriously he reeled her back in to the safety of solid ground. He relaxed. A little to soon. With one quick flick of its wrist the hand pulled both Izzy and Simon into the abyss.

Now it was Clary's turn to scream and she sprinted forward, in her hope of recovering her two best friends. Luke and Jocelyn surged after her, terrified that she would make the leapt. Instead Clary stopped abruptly on the ledge, the hand otherwise preoccupied, her toes dangerously hanging over the end as she gazed into the darkness trying to catch a glimpse of Simon or Izzy.

Unfortunately, not predicting this sudden stop Luke and Jocelyn rocketed straight into Clary. They stood there, on the edge, teetering like a see - saw for a second, before they too crashed into the beyond.

My stomach dropped. My mouth open trying to shape the scream that would not come. It had all happened so fast. The love of my life. Gone. Just like that. Anger surged through my veins. Pure rage. Without a moments hesitation I reached into my back pocket;

_Haraziel_

I raised the blade above my head, aiming for that hand - that hand of death - that was creeping back out of the blackness, about to bring it down and ride the world of this monstrosity, when the ground split.

A loud screech rang through the air, like finger nails on a blackboard, as the earth split in two. The graveyard cracked down the middle, leaving a huge chasm between me and Alec, Robert and Mayrse.

Demons poured from hell's gateway that had just opened at my feet, making a beeline for my adoptive family.

"Over hear," I screamed, desperately jumping up and down, waving my arms above my head, in an attempt to get their attention.

"Its me you want, not them." I cried in vain, watching as first Robert and then Alec and Mayrse were cut down where they stood.

As Alec fell, his life torn from him, a sharp pain struck through my chest as the bond we shared ripped in two. I gasped, doubling over. In my shock I dropped the seraph blade, and it bounced across the forest floor. I hardly even cared, all the fight knocked out of me. What was the point of fighting for life, when their was no one left to live it with?

Surrendered I looked up, expecting to see a hoard of demon, greater and lesser charging towards me. But I was alone. Completely and utterly alone. The brilliant red light that had been emanating from the crack between our world and theirs had faded, now no more than a dim flicker.

Why had they left me? It would have been easy, so easy, for them to snuff the life from me, yet they had chosen to let me live.

"Jace."

_Sebastian. _Of course. The offer. Try as i might, I couldn't remember refusing it, but clearly I must have.

_If you don't break her heart, shatter it into a thousand pieces and leave them there scattered across the floor, I will kill her. I will kill them all._

**What did you guys think? Don't worry, I know what you're all thinking, if Sebastian could kill them all so easily, he probably would have done it already. However thats not the only incentive he's offering. Read on to find out more my lovelies :***


End file.
